Por Que Los Juegos Del Destino, Siempre Vuelven
by CariSalvatoreCullen
Summary: Bella a vuelto a hacer abandonada por los Cullen, y después de eso su vida cambia radicalmente, pero que ocurriria si su tormentoso y antiguo amor vuelve teniendo a una compañera?..Bella tendra el valor como para enfrentarse a Edward? Lenguaje fuerte
1. Recuerdos Obsesivos

Los Personajes pertenecen a la admirada y querida Stephenie Meyer! Y La Historia si es mía^^

* * *

"_**Aun espero por ti, pero las esperanzas se acaban …por que no tuviste el valor de ver el destino y acompañarme en la eternidad, ahora tendremos que enfrentarnos los unos a los otros como frutos de una misma vida que compartimos.."**_

_Vacía, _que mejor palabra para describirme..desde que tuve la definición e ese día lo odie tanto que temí borrarlo completamente de mi cabeza, y borrar sus besos… me había roto en mil pedazos, a mi puro corazón, y abandonado hasta el punto de dejarme intacta, aun recuerdo ese _día _como si fuera ayer_.._

**(FlashBack)**

"_Después de habernos librado de los Vulturis, Alice, Edward y yo nos encontramos con los demás miembros del clan Cullen; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle que se veían bastante preocupados..no pude evitar sentirme feliz al tener a Edward conmigo, a mi lado..pero toda mi ensoñación murió después de lo que ocurrió.._

_-vamos!, hay que llegar a ca..-la vos de Alice fue interrumpida por, Edward quien se mostrada frío._

-_No, Bella…será quien vuelva..nosotros no somos nadie para seguir arruinándole la vida-mascullo entre dientes_

_Le mire bastante confundida_-_que?..a que te refieres..ya los as escuchado debes convertirme..además Alice a tenido una visión.._-_murmure rápidamente ante el nerviosismo._

-_no comprendes, yo..tu debes seguir con tu vida Bella, el echo de que hallas venido no significa que las cosas volverán a ser lo que eran antes, nosotros..nos iremos a Alaska, tu no te molestes en tratar de convencernos por que la decisión ya esta tomada..y sobre lo de tu transformación ya sabremos nosotros como despistarlos..-hablo con una vos arrogante y con expresión serena, dejándome asombrada._

_-no por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo..no creo poder volver a soportarlo-susurre sollozando y abrasando mi cuerpo, pude ver como los demás me miraban tristes inclusive pude ver una pequeña pizca de dolor en los ojos de Rosalie._

_-lo siento… no esta de más recordarte que por favor, te cuides y no hagas estupideces, y quizás puedas seguir tu vida con Jacob, seria lo mejor..-pude ver como sus ojos se ponían negros al pronunciar el nombre de Jake. Se acerco a mi y me dio un ultimo beso, y se encamino hacia sus hermanos..pero antes que mi mundo se desvaneciera, pude ver venia Alice con el semblante completamente todo desencajado.._

_-Lo siento Bella, promete que jamás me olvidaras, por favor, cuídate mucho y se feliz o inténtalo..-me abraso con cariño y susurro solo para mi -"Edward no vale la pena ya, no derrames lagrimas por un ser que no posee alguna idea de lo que significa amar".._

_Allí, cerré mis ojos y me subí a su auto, para después llegar al aeropuerto en donde, pedí que mi destino fuera Forks, después de eso, Esme me abraso, y se despidió de mi al igual que los demás Cullen..exceptuándolo a __**el**__, y así fue como volví a sentir ese agujero en mi pecho que se_ _comprimía cada ves que pensaba en Edward".._

**(Fin|FlashBack|)**

Suspire ahogando un sollozo de mi parte, hundí mi rostro en mi almohada y deje escapar todo el aire que sostuve por unos instantes, en un grito desgarrador…me sentía tan mal, cada día, le recordaba y sus palabras perforaban todo mi ser. Me alegre de que Charlie no estaba ya que cuando me veía así se preocupaba mas de lo normal y comenzaba con su discurso de "necesitas un psicólogo"..

Habían pasado 1 años y 3 meses desde que ellos me habían dejado, _otra ves, _mi vida había cambiado relativamente a lo que era antes de lo ocurrido en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, Ahora ya no era la chica tímida, si no que era la chica que decía lo pensaba, justa, y de un carácter fuerte que la mayoría de las veces era fría con la gente aunque algunos de sus amigos antiguos lograban sacar su lado bueno.. Ahora la mayoría de mi tiempo me la pasaba con Jake y sus amigos, y el había descubierto, en mi, que tenía una linda vos y la única forma de liberarme y estar en paz era escribir canciones y quien sabe si cantarlas también.

Me levante, y me duche para después cepillar mis dientes y vestirme como siempre, y acomodar mi cabello ondulado..Me subí en mi camioneta y me encamine a la Push para ver a mi buen amigo. Al llegar a las afueras de su casa, estacione mi camioneta y me baje de está para darle un buen abraso a Jake quien estaba en la puerta de su casa.

-Hola!-me saludo efusivamente

-Hola, que haces?-le pregunte con una media sonrisa mientras le observaba curiosa.

-Pues, me preparaba para ir a ver a Emily y Sam..gustas de ir conmigo?-me pregunto dedicandome una sonrisa reluciente a lo que no me pude negar..

-Claro, yo te llevo-y así fue como llegamos a casa de Emily, y no pude evitar reir al ver que Jared, Paul, Embry y Seth se comían casi todos los panecillos que había echo Emily.

-Miren quien a llegado-murmuro Seth dándome un abraso.

-Seth, cuuuanto tiempo-le guiñe un ojo divertida, ya que apenas ayer lo había visto.

- Bueno, bueno..es que Jake no te lo a dicho?-murmuro Paul con la boca llena.

-Decirme..Que?-mire a Jake con una ceja alzada.

-Pues, es que Jared está de cumpleaños mañana..y pues pensábamos hacerle una pequeña fiesta aquí en la Push-Murmuro Jake entre risas nerviosas.

-en ese caso que esperamos!!…Bella, me dedicaras una canción?-murmuro Jared, haciendo una puchero.

-Claro!!!, a menos que no este invitada..-le dije poniendo cara de ofendida.

-como dices eso?..claro que lo estás..es mañana a las 7 y después el horario es su responsabilidad-dijo macabramente haciéndome sonrojar ante la idea de lo que podría suceder en ese tiempo..

Después de todo un rato de estar conversando, me tuve que ir ya que se hacia tarde y debía de prepararle la comida a Charlie…


	2. Pésimo Día

**MIL DISCULPAS!, tuve unos problemas y no pude escribir T.T pero aquí viene otro cap para ustedes**

PV Bella

Llegue a al instituto. Como todas las mañanas, todo estaba nublado y parecía como si fuera a llover. Cuando camine hacia la entrada sentí, todas las miradas sobre mí, algo extraño ya que nunca lo hacían. Suspirando los ignore, y continúe mi día con Ángela. Cuando estábamos en la cafetería, Ángela me preguntó si quería cantar, en el baile, y yo algo dudosa acepte...nunca me había gustado ser el centro de atención pero cantar me libraba de los enredos de la vida, o mejor dicho de la solo de la _mía_.

Mire mi bandeja sin mucha hambre por lo que jugué con mi comida hasta que las frases entrecortadas de Jessica, llamaron mi atención.

-¿lo has visto?...ha vuelto, y no está solo...-sin saber de quien se referían decidí, ir a buscar unas cosas que se me habían que dado en la sala de literatura. Justo cuando entre escuche a una Ángela algo exaltada hablar con Jessica quien parecía estar entre irónica y arrepentida.

-Como se te ocurre hablar de él, sabes cuánto le afecta a Bella-escuche decir a Ángela, algo ingenua me puse a pensar...quien podía ser.

-no es mi culpa que Bella, no haya superado lo de Edward. Además Edward ha vuelto por su cuenta, y ya veremos cómo le "afectara" a Bella, ahora que tiene una nueva pareja…-en cuanto escuche eso mi mente hizo CLICK y mi expresión era de total asombro y dolor.

Rota en pedazos, me aleje de allí y entre sollozos llame a Jake, en medio del pasillo más lejano.

-Jake, Necesito…que me vengas a buscar al instituto ahora-suplique con vos quebrada.

-¿_Qué ocurre?, ¿Bella estas bien?_-comenzó a soltar preocupado y yo ignorando sus preguntas volví a decir.

-por favor ven a buscarme, pronto-murmure y le corte la llamada. Me apoye en la pared, devastada. _Tantas veces, me había dicho que me amaba que no era capaz de dejarme por ese hecho y ahora...tan fácilmente se había olvidado de mí?_

No me deje vencer y tome mi bolso dispuesta a irme de allí lo antes posible. Cuando salí, prácticamente a tropezones, no pude evitar sentir _esa_ mirada sobre mí, era él, cuando me volví en su dirección pude ver cómo era él quien la desviaba_. Era un idiota eso estaba claro al igual que la rubia de bote que tenía al lado._

Me regañe mentalmente, ya no era nada mío por lo que no debería estar sintiendo estos impulsos por quitarle a la rubiecita de encima. En medio de mi mar de pensamientos, escuché a Jake llamarme como un loco, para que volviera a la realidad y saliera de allí, algo avergonzada me subí tras el en la "súper" moto.

Apenas llegué a casa, fui vencida por la pena y me solté a llorar. 

Con supuesta calma, escuche lo dijo Jake: "lo siento Bella, pero no se podrá hacer la fiesta de Jared han ocurrido unos problemas en la…manada".

Algo cansada, me _"eche" sobre mi cama, poniéndome en posición fetal…_

**No me dejaría vencer por la pena que había sufrido, dejaría el sufrimiento y me volvería más fuerte ya que supongo que no es algo imposible, ¿no?...**


End file.
